Unknown Life of Hermione Granger
by Y-dO-u-CrY
Summary: Hermione changes after her 16th birthday but some may say not for the best, but i don't think they'll live long to finish the sentence....HGLM? Harry is a co-main character and GAY so if you loath SLASH stop reading and don't comment. Pairing not decided
1. Prolouge

"I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse", I heard my father say. I smiled in excitement when I caught the meaning to his words. I was sitting on the stairs that lead to my room, listening to my father doing business. 'I love my life, it's so exciting and I learn so much' I think to myself. I wouldn't say I'm spoiled because I'm not. My daddy just loves me.

But you see my daddy, isn't my real daddy. When I was younger my actual parents didn't like me, they hit me. When I was three I was introduced to the belt, they said I deserved every minute my skin was marred with scars. That was the worst. I felt like nothing, I felt like dieing. Should a three year old feel that way? I don't think so. But I didn't know that back then. I was too ignorant of the world.

But one night when I was six, everything changed. A man dressed in black came to my rescue. I was sitting on our living room floor listening to my mommy and daddy fight, when a man barged through the front door held up a stick and said something I couldn't understand. Next thing I know blood is flying every where. But I didn't cry when I noticed my parents on the ground their heads on the other side of the room. I wasn't sad. I just sat there staring, admiring the man's handiwork. When the strange guy looked at my blood splattered face, he seemed shock to notice that I was smiling which led to laughing. The dark hero held out his hand, and I was more then happy to take it.

I later found out that the guy, who saved me was a man named Tom Riddle, an evil dark lord. Some people call him you-know-who, others call him the dark lord, but I call him father. From then on I have been taught everything and the only time I was hit was during karate classes. But now I'm eleven and he's sending me to a magic school called Howarts. I am to never speak of him and my life. I have to lie and tell the people in the school that I'm a stupid disgusting _mudblood_. But soon I will get my revenge on those who dare cross me. For I am after all the dark heir to Lord Voldemort, but currently I'm known as Hermione Granger, the bookworm know-it-all.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

yea...so...anyways. i like evil!Hermone fics

reveiws are much loved


	2. A fortiori

_A fortiori-With yet stronger reason_

_

* * *

__

* * *

_

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"God fucking Merlin, it's too early," mumble one cranky Hermione Granger from the safe haven that is her bed. Deciding she won't be getting anymore sleep she got out of bed and made her way to the girls lavatory. Looking at her reflection, she officially thought she was ugly, her stupid fuzzy brown hair, dull brown eyes, and no figure body, scars everywhere she was ready for her birthday change tonight. Stripping down to nothing she once again posed in front of the mirror,

"God I can't wait for tonight"

Turning on the water to scalding hot, she got in lavishing her body and hair with soap waiting for the water to heat up. After washing off the rosemary scented soap she stood there letting the heated water beat against her scars, numbing them. Still after 10 years they tend to give off a dull ache. After the heated numbing sensation coursed over her body she turned the shower knob to freezing cold, standing there once again letting ice cold water cascade down her body, cooling down the heated areas. Turning off the shower, she stepped out of the stall.

"Shit, forgot my clothes," grabbing a disgustingly red puffy towel she wrapped it around her torso and walked out of the lavatory. Her feet slapping against the marble floor on her way to her black wood trunk, with silver embedded on the corners. Opening the packed trunk she rummaged for clothes that would fit her father's approval but not her house mates. Deciding on black UFO pants with her studded belt and a tight black halter top showing off her pierced belly button and hip tattoo, she walked back into the lavatory. Glad the steam from the shower had depleted. Changing quickly she situated herself in front of the mirror to do her make-up, she choose to do thick black eyeliner on her lower lashes and top eye lid, also putting light blue eye shadow under her black eye liner on the lower lid area. She moved on to the hair. Sighing frustratedly at her untamable hair, she put a straightening charm and darkening charm on it and tied it back in a pony tail. Giving up she opted on writing her father. Walking back into the room, grabbing a piece of parchment and green ink, she wrote

_Dear Father,_

_Today is my Birthday. I will await your call for the ball_

_H.G. _(A.N.)

Feeling satisfied with her short note she snapped her fingers and a regal black phoenix appeared in black flames on her shoulders.

"Please takes this to my father Atra (1),"

Said bird nipped affectionately at her ear, before hopping off her shoulder and soaring into the day/night air. She watched it fly away until she couldn't see it any more.

Suddenly having the urge to visit some snakes she, stood up and grabbed her invisibility cloak (A.N. What you think only Harry Potter can have one?) and crept out of the portrait door.

When I say snakes you might think Slytherins, but no, Hermione Granger (A.N.) is a parslemouth and her familiars are three beautiful snakes. One snake named Atrov (2) is dark green almost black with black eyes seeming to blend right into her skin. Another snake is named Cru (3); she is the color of blood, with matching eyes. The last majestic snake is named Cyan (4); He is a beautiful dark blue, with onyx eyes that seem to look into your soul. They by far are the most poisonous snake in the world. Muggle and wizarding. They have the talent to call upon anyone of Hermione's choosing, as long as they have been subjected to her company for more then 3 minutes, long enough for Hermione to get a read on them. They'll come in handy when Hermione starts getting followers to follow in her father's path.

As the dark heir in disguise made her way down the dark steps leading to the entrance doors she pulled out her pack of reds.

"Shit I need more", Hermione cursed noticing she only had 3 cigarettes left. Lighting one with her silver snake Zippo, she inhaled the smoke. Holding it in before exhaling through her nose, she scrunched her nose when the smoke tingled her nostril hairs. It was a good and familiar feeling. She had been smoking ever since she was 12. If she was human her father would have made her quit, so she was in good shape and health but she wasn't human. So it didn't cause any problems, _she'll live forever_.

The ground was covered with dew that morning with the hint of snow or I should say frost. Winter has always been Hermione's favorite season. The crisp air biting at her skin reminds her of the reality she lives in. The only things that basically keep her here in this world is her father, power, and the thought of revenge. Oh yes, every Gryffindor except Luna and the Weasly Twins (A.N. i like them)will die at her hands and every traitor of this world. They should take note the Riddle Family doesn't take betrayal lightly.

* * *

_The weird part is i actually take a shower like that _

1. Atra-Black

2. Atrov-atrovirens- Dark Green

3. Cru-cruentus- Bloody, Blood Red

4. Cyan-cyaneus-Dark Blue

A link to see Hermione's make-up is in my profile...CHECK IT OUT!!


End file.
